yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 078
"Dawn of the Duel Board, Part 2", known as "A Nightmare Reborn! Machine Emperor Skiel" in the Japanese version, is the seventy-eighth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's anime. It first aired in Japan on September 30, 2009 and in the United States on November 6, 2010. Summary With a maniacal laugh, Lester thanks Leo and Luna for setting off his Traps, allowing him to summon his greatest monster. He dares them to bring it on, declaring that "I'll show you what true Dueling is all about!" The Duel is observed by Primo and Jakob from their throne room. Primo remarks that Lester is getting ahead of himself; Jakob replies that it is just the way children are. He admits that he remembers the days when he was just like Lester, but Primo simply looks back at the screen. Observing "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞," Leo says that It's a combination monster. As he wonders if it is the thing Yusei was talking about, he realizes Yusei said something important about it, which he tries to remember. An image of "Kuribon" is shown hiding behind Luna. As she asks if "Kuribon" is scared, an image of "Regulus" appears, warning Luna to be careful; he senses something dangerous from her opponent. Luna wonders if the whole situation is some kind of terrible trap. Meanwhile, Yusei and Jack are racing towards Luna's location on their Duel Runners. As they do, Yusei's Mark of the Dragon begins to glow, causing him pain. Yusei thinks to himself that something is going on with Luna; he can only hope that he makes it in time. He is broken from his thoughts when Crow and Akiza arrive on their Duel Runners; from the looks on their faces, they're just as worried for Luna as Yusei and Jack are. Back at the Duel, Lester asks what the twins are going to do - he gleefully suggests that they surrender. Leo angrily wonders who'd surrender to Lester before setting a "Trap; unfortunately, Lester promptly counters by using "Trap Stun" to prevent anyone from activating Traps on this turn. With Leo's plan halted, Lester commands "Skiel" to attack Leo directly, making him scream in pain as his Life Points drop to 1800. Luna says Leo's name in extreme concern, but Leo rides his way out of the smoke, only slightly injured. Luna smiles in relief as Lester asks how Leo liked the attack of his "Machine Emperor". Threatening to rough him up even more next time, he sets one card Face-down and ends his turn. Luna tells Lester that he won't be hurting Leo anymore, and uses her turn to quickly summon her "Ancient Fairy Dragon." Lester quietly says "There it is!" as Jakob and Primo continue to watch; Jakob simply says the monster's name, while Primo makes no comment. Luna uses "Ancient Fairy Dragon's" effect to Special Summon the level 3 "Fairy Archer" in Defense mode, before using "Fairy Archer's" effect to deal 400 points of damage to her opponent's Life Points for each LIGHT Attribute monster on the field. Leo comments that Luna has two Light Attribute monsters, so that's 800 points of direct damage. "Fairy Archer" forms a bow and hits Lester in the back with an arrow, creating a small explosion that brings his Life Points to 3200 - however, Lester simply brushes off his arm. Leo comments that Lester didn't feel the damage at all and Luna wonders what's going on. Lester sneers that he's not the type to feel such a trifle amount of pain as Luna ends her turn with two Set cards. Meanwhile; Yusei and the others have caught up to the twins and spotted the Machine Emperor. As Crow comments on "Skiel's" appearance, Akiza asks Yusei if that was the monster used by Ghost. Driving up to get a better look, Yusei says that this monster is different...but with the same mark on its chest, it's undoubtedly in league with "Wisel". Crow rhetorically asks how many of these monsters are out there, but Yusei doesn't answer - having spotted the twins, he calls their names. Jack muses that "Ancient Fairy Dragon" has been summoned - and if "Skiel" is anything like the other "Machine Emperor", that can only mean trouble. Sure enough, Lester activates the effect of "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞" on his turn - once per turn, it can absorb an opponent's Synchro Monster! As "Skiel's" chest begins glowing green, Leo realizes that this is what Yusei was talking about earlier. As Yusei says "Synchro prevention!" and Jack muses that this monster is indeed the same as its counterpart, "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞" releases strings of green energy to seize "Ancient Fairy Dragon". To everyone's shock, the bird-like Machine absorbs the dragon despite its struggles - from his throne, Jakob seems pleased. Luna laments that "Ancient Fairy Dragon" has been absorbed, while Crow curses that they were too late. Lester gloats at his successful capture of "Ancient Fairy Dragon". As Leo mutters that he's got to remember things more quickly, he sees Lester flying into the air. Leo gasps as he recalls seeing Lester doing tricks on his Duel Board - he tells Luna that their opponent is the same kid they met back at the academy. Luna is shocked by this new information, while Lester turns to them, saying that they caught on too late. Observing Luna through his visor and thinking "Now I'm going to make you draw the circuit!", Lester explains that "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞" gains attack power equal to the ATK of an equipped Synchro Monster; with "Ancient Fairy Dragon," it's now at 4300 ATK! Leo comments in surprise at its increase in power. Lester's next move is to play "Speed Spell - Summon Close" - when his SPCs are at four or more, it prevents the opposing players from Special Summoning during this turn. Leo curses at his strategy being negated again, but Lester says he sees right through their tactics. He commands "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞" to attack Leo directly, but Luna activates her face-down Trap card, "Twinkle Wall". By taking half the damage of an opponents attacking monster, this card will negate it's attack. Luna's card shields Leo from "Skiel's" attack, but parts of the blast hit Luna - she screams in pain while Leo screams her name. As the smoke clears, Luna is struggling to even stay up as her Life Points go from 2500 to 350. Despite this, Luna thinks that she can handle the pain, blaming herself for trusting Lester and dragging Leo and herself into this situation. The others watch in silence, but look very worried - even Lester mentally encourages Luna to keep fighting as he sets one card face-down and ends his turn. As Leo begins his turn and looks at his hand, he vows to protect Luna from Lester's assault. He summons "Morphtronic Scopen", explaining he can Special Summon a level 4 or lower Morphtronic monster from his hand once per turn as long as "Scopen" is in Attack Position. Leo chooses to Special Summon "Morphtronic Boomboxen," which he tunes with "Morphtronic Scopen" to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon". Lester mocks Leo's move with a sneer of "Synchro Monster? That's why you're no good!" As Leo fumes and "Power Tool Dragon" roars irritably, Yusei looks on in worry. Jack wonders what's Leo thinking; Synchro Monsters won't do any good against Lester's Machine Emperor. Luna calls out Leo's name, but Leo ignores it as he plays "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder". Since his SPCs are above 4, he can Special Summon a level 4 or lower monster from his hand. Leo chooses to Special Summon the level 1 "Morphtronic Vacuumen" to the field in Defense position - he explains that while in Defense mode, "Morphtronic Vacuumen" can equip a monster on the opponent's field to itself. Crow realizes that Leo plans to get "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" off the field, leaving Lester open to "Power Tool Dragon's" attacks. Accordingly, Leo announces that he's equipping "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" to "Morphtronic Vacuumen". As "Morphtronic Vacuumen" opens up its vacuum and sucks "Skiel" towards it, Lester reveals the face-down Trap card, "Convert Ghost" - when a monster on his field is selected as an effect's target, this card can change the target to a monster in his Graveyard. Leo gasps in surprise as a monster in Lester's Graveyard comes out of his Duel Disk and flies into the vacuum instead. Akiza gasps in shock as Lester says Leo's simple plans just won't work on him. As both twins glare at their opponent, Leo places a card face-down in his Spell/Trap card zone, and ends his turn. Lester smugly begins his turn, prompting Leo to activate the Trap he just Set: "Power Break", which returns all equipped or absorbed cards back to their owner's decks; then, for each card returned, it inflicts 500 points of damage to the opposing player. As Lester gapes in shock, the vacuum on "Morphtronic Vacuumen" lifts up, spitting Lester's monster back into his deck - meanwhile, "Ancient Fairy Dragon" comes out of "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity", much to Luna's joy. With its absorbee gone, "Skiel's" attack points return to its original 2200. Lester himself groans in pain as he takes 1000 points of damage, leaving his Life Points at 2200. Leo tells Lester he'd never let him have "Ancient Fairy Dragon". He declares, "I'm not a Signer, but Luna, who does have a Signer Birthmark, is my pride and joy! I will protect Ancient Fairy Dragon, who is the proof of that!" (In the dub version, Leo said, "I warned you to stay away from my sister, Lester, but you wouldn't listen! Well, now you see - not only am I going to protect her with all of my might, but I'll also protect the things that she holds dear! Don't mess with my sister!") Luna is touched by Leo's words as the rest of their friends look on. Jack comments that Leo got "Ancient Fairy Dragon" back, while Crow says that it was Leo's plan all along. Akiza and Yusei are equally impressed - elsewhere, Jakob and Primo observe in silence. Infuriated by the loss of "Ancient Fairy Dragon", Lester clenches his fist, declaring, "Now you've done it! I'm going to pound the snot out of you! You'll regret ever making me mad!" He activates Speed World 2's effect paying 7 SPC's to draw one more card; next, he reveals the face-down Trap card "Sky A3", which allows him to release "Skiel Attack" to Special Summon "Skiel Attack 3" from his hand. As he does so, "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" gains a new cannon, its ATK rising to 2400. Leo comments it powered up, but Lester isn't finished - he releases "Skiel Attack 3" in order to Special Summon "Skiel Attack 5", giving "Skiel" an even stronger gun that boosts its ATK to 2600! As Yusei asks aloud how many times the Machine Emperor will power up, Lester activates "Skiel Attack 5's" effect; now, it can attack Leo directly. (As "Skiel" powers up its cannon, Lester yells "DIE!", which is removed in the dub). The avian automaton fires a massive red beam at Leo, which destroys all of Leo's monsters and blows Leo himself right off the circuit as his Life Points drop to 0. Luna instantly stops and screams Leo's name as everyone else gasps - suddenly their Marks of the Dragon begin to glow. To everyone's surprise, the Crimson Dragon appears, using a bubble of red energy to stop Leo from falling. Yusei yells Leo's name as the bubble sets him down softly. As the Crimson Dragon disappears, Akiza says Leo's safe, while Crow says the Crimson Dragon saved him. Yusei yells Luna's name and tells her Leo is safe. Luna says "Everyone", and then closes her eyes for a minute, smiling with relief. Luna then puts her hand on her heart and says "But what was that...that feeling I felt from my heart?" (in another sub, she said "But what was that...that feeling that caught my heart beat?" In the dub version, Luna said "Thank goodness for the Crimson Dragon, he'll always save the day."). Lester irritably says "Tch, look at him, narrowly escaping death!" Saying that he won't let that happen again, he vows to defeat Luna, and Luna alone. As Lester plays a card face-down and ends his turn, Luna gets angry, vowing to avenge Leo's defeat. On her turn, she summons "Regulus" and activates the Trap card "Ancient Sunshine". Luna explains that when "Regulus" is on the field, she can remove "Ancient Fairy Dragon" from the game to inflict 2100 points of direct damage to her opponent. As the horn of "Regulus" turns yellow, Jack states that Lester will only have 100 Life Points left if the effect goes through. However, Lester smiles and reveals a Trap of his own: "Infinity Force". He explains when a monster with "Infinity" in it's name is on his field, he can negate effect damage from an opponent's card effect and destroy all monsters on their field. Luna gasps as "Regulus" fires a yellow beam out of its horn, which Lester's trap absorbs. After the card receives the attack, it fires white beams at Luna's monsters, destroying them. Lester laughs, announcing that Luna is out of options. As Luna looks at her deck, Lester commands "Machine Emperor Skiel Infinity" to attack Luna directly. Luna gasps in fright and Yusei yells her name as "Skiel" launches its attack. As the beam approaches Luna, something begins pushing it back, surprising the Three Pure Nobles. As Primo demands to know what's happening, Luna uncovers her face to discover that "Kuribon" and her other Duel Spirits are trying to hold the attack back. Unfortunately, they are unable to overcome "Skiel's" power and the beam hits Luna, reducing her Life Points to 0. Yusei yells Luna's name as she comes out of the smoke, barely keeping her balance and wobbling all over the place. Just as she's about to hit some glass, an image of "Regulus" pushes her out of the way, to which Luna thanks him. The others smile with relief that she's okay, as her Duel Board comes to a stop. Annoyed by Luna's survival, Lester takes his leave as Luna thanks Regulus and the other spirits for helping her. After the duel Accompanied by their friends, the twins backtrack to Lester's mansion, but it has vanished. Leo and Luna are bewildered, especially when they ask Bob about Lester and find he has no recollection of meeting anyone with that name. Crow comments that they've seemingly gotten caught up with a group of strange people. Akiza and Yusei agree, but Jack declares that he doesn't care who it is; they will get crushed, courtesy of himself! The episode ends with Yusei thinking to himself, "In order to fight them, I have to complete it quick...a Synchro Summon that surpasses Synchros: Accel Synchro!" Featured Duel: Leo and Luna vs. Lester :... continued from last episode. Turn 3: Leo Lester has just managed to Special Summon his "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞" and its corresponding parts: "Skiel Top", "Skiel Attack", "Skiel Guard", and "Skiel Carrier". Leo sets "Morphtronics, Scramble!". He intends to activate "Morphtronics, Scramble!" when "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞" attacks him directly, which will negate the attack and Special Summon a Morphtronic monster from his hand. Turn 4: Lester Lester draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Luna's SPC: 2 → 3; Lester's SPC: 2 → 3; Leo's SPC: 2 → 3). Lester then activates his face-down "Trap Stun" to negate the effects of all other Trap Cards this turn. "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞" then attacks Leo directly (Leo 4000 → 1800), Lester sets a card. Turn 5: Luna Luna draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Luna's SPC: 3 → 4; Lester's SPC: 3 → 4; Leo's SPC: 3 → 4). Luna Normal Summons "Sunlight Unicorn" ( 4/1800/1000) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Spore" to remove from play "Nettles" from her Graveyard and revive "Spore" ( 1/400/800) in Attack Position as well as increase the Level of "Spore" by the Level of "Nettles" ("Spore": 1 → 3). Luna tunes "Sunlight Unicorn" with "Spore" in order to Synchro Summon "Ancient Fairy Dragon" ( 7/2100/3000) in Attack Position. She then activates the effect of "Ancient Fairy Dragon" to Special Summon "Fairy Archer" ( 3/1400/600) from her hand in Defense Position, however Luna will be forbidden from conducting her Battle Phase this turn. She then activates the effect of "Fairy Archer" to inflict 400 damage to Lester for each LIGHT monsters she controls (Lester 4000 → 3200). Luna then sets two cards. Turn 6: Lester Lester draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Luna's SPC: 4 → 5; Lester's SPC: 4 → 5; Leo's SPC: 4 → 5). Lester activates the effect of "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞" to equip itself with "Ancient Fairy Dragon" and increase its ATK by the ATK of "Ancient Fairy Dragon" ("Machine Emperor Skiel ∞": 2200 → 4300/0). He then activates "Speed Spell - Summon Close" to send "Absurd Stealer" from his hand to the Graveyard and draw one card as well as prevent both Luna and Leo from Special Summoning any monsters for the rest of the turn. "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞" attacks Leo directly, but Luna activates her face-down "Twinkle Wall" to negate the attack and inflict damage to herself equal to half the ATK of "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞" (Luna 2500 → 350). Lester sets a card. Turn 7: Leo Leo draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Luna's SPC: 5 → 6; Lester's SPC: 5 → 6; Leo's SPC: 5 → 6). Leo Normal Summons "Morphtronic Scopen" ( 3/800/1400) in Attack Position. He then activates the Attack Position effect of "Morphtronic Scopen" to Special Summon "Morphtronic Boomboxen" ( 4/1200/400) from his hand in Attack Position. Leo then tunes Morphtronic Boomboxen" with "Morphtronic Scopen" in order to Synchro Summon "Power Tool Dragon" ( 7/2300/2500) in Attack Position. Leo then activates "Speed Spell - Summon Speeder" to Special Summon "Morphtronic Vacuumen" ( 1/0/0) in Defense Position. Leo activates the Defense Position effect of "Morphtronic Vacuumen" to equip itself with "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞", but Lester activates his face-down "Convert Ghost" to change the target of the effect of "Morphtronic Vacuumen" to the "Absurd Stealer" in Lester's Graveyard ("Convert Ghost" also treats "Absurd Stealer" as a monster on his field without it counting towards his 5 Monster Card Zone limit). Leo sets a card. Turn 8: Lester Lester draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Luna's SPC: 6 → 7; Lester's SPC: 6 → 7; Leo's SPC: 6 → 7). Since Leo controls "Power Tool Dragon", he activates his face-down "Power Break" to return all Equip Spell Cards on the field to their owners' Decks ("Machine Emperor Skiel ∞": 4300 → 2200/0) and inflict 500 damage to Lester for each card returned this way (Lester 3200 → 2200). Lester activates the effect of "Speed World 2" to remove seven Speed Counters (Lester's SPC: 7 → 0) and draw one card. Lester activates his face-down "Sky A3" to send "Skiel Attack" to the Graveyard ("Machine Emperor Skiel ∞": 2200 → 1200/0) and Special Summon "Skiel Attack 3" ( 3/1200/0) in Attack Position ("Machine Emperor Skiel ∞": 1200 → 2400/0). Lester then Tributes "Skiel Attack 3" ("Machine Emperor Skiel ∞": 2400 → 1200/0) in order to Special Summon "Skiel Attack 5" ( 5/1400/0) from his hand in Attack Position ("Machine Emperor Skiel ∞": 1200 → 2600/0). Due to the effect of "Skiel Attack 5", all of Lester's monsters can attack directly. "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞" then attacks Leo directly (Leo 1800 → 0). As Leo is defeated, his face-down "Morphtronics, Scramble!", "Morphtronic Vacuumen", and "Power Tool Dragon" are destroyed. Lester sets a card. Turn 9: Luna Luna draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Luna's SPC: 7 → 8; Lester's SPC: 0 → 1). Luna Normal Summons "Regulus" ( 4/1700/1000) in Attack Position. Since Luna controls "Regulus", she activates her face-down "Ancient Sunshine" to remove from play "Ancient Fairy Dragon" from her Extra Deck and inflict 2100 damage to Lester, but Lester activates his face-down "Infinity Force" to reduce the effect damage he takes to 0 and destroy all monsters that Luna controls. Turn 10: Lester Lester draws. During the Standby Phase, the effect of "Speed World 2" activates (Luna's SPC: 8 → 9; Lester's SPC: 1 → 2). "Machine Emperor Skiel ∞" attacks directly (Luna 350 → 0). Card creation contest At the end of the credits, it was shown that "Morphtronic Vacuumen" was chosen to become a card in the anime as a result of a drawing competition. Changes made on the Japanese DVDs * The shot of Yusei at the end of the episode is redrawn. Mistakes * In the English version, when Lester activated "Sky A3" and sent "Skiel Attack" to the Graveyard to Special Summon "Skiel Attack 3", the artwork, ATK and DEF of "Skiel Attack" was shown instead of "Skiel Attack 3". ** At the same time (dub only), Lester refers to "Skiel Attack 3" and "Skiel Attack 5" as "Skiel A3" and "Skiel A5" respectively when he summons them. (He also refers to "Skiel Attack" as "Skiel A" when he releases it.) This is inconsistent with "Wisel Attack 3" and "Wisel Guard 3" as in their English dub debuts, their names are not changed. This is also inconsistent with all of the other upgraded "Machine Emperor" parts (including the aforementioned "Wisel" parts), as their names were not said or written that way in the Japanese version. * After Lester set 1 card face down on his field, you can see the Japanese viewing of the cards "Skiel Carrier" and "Skiel Attack". * In the dub, On Leo's turn, he says he draws but he's taking a card from his hand not from the top of his Deck. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.